James Bond- Hourglass
by itharukameo1
Summary: A reboot fanfic, and sequel to Spectre. The world is faced with an economic crisis, that is rapidly causing international chaos. But this time James Bond must save the world alongside the new best agent around.
1. Chapter 1

**James Bond- Hourglass**

 **A reboot fanfiction, and a sequel to Spectre.**

 **Featuring Tom Hiddleston as James Bond/Agent 007, Priyanka Chopra as Elaine Keys/Agent 009, Liam Neeson as M, Eddie Redmayne as Q, and Paula Patton as Eve Moneypenny.**

 _ **Chapter 1- Reunited**_

 _It was regular day in London, England as it seemed. But in the main office of the MI6 it was a troubling day for M. And all the pressure could be summarized into two words, James Bond. James Bond the brilliant, yet painfully stubborn agent, had been missing for over 2 years. But Bond also apparently had not resigned his position as 007, which was the problem. M had a talented young future agent on his hands (Sam Murdock) that he could not officially make an agent, due to the fact that Bond had not resigned. Since Bond's position was the only available slot for the new agent, which was still unavailable because James did not resign. As M racked his brain on how the hell he was going to get in contact with Bond, Moneypenny stepped inside the room._

" _Sir, you have a visitor" she said standing by the door._

 _M looked up and sighed, "Is it Sam? Please tell him he can't gain the position yet because of that bloody stubborn bastard – "_

" _Bond. Its James Bond who has come to visit you sir" Moneypenny replied._

 _M stood up in surprise, "What? You're joking!"_

 _Suddenly the door opened and James walked in, "It's not a joke mate"_

 _M looked at James in silence, as James sat down in the chair in front of him._

 _Moneypenny chuckled, "Well I'll leave you two alone then" and exited the room while closing the door behind her._

 _M finally sat down and leaned in close, "Did you hear wh-"_

 _James smiled, "Yes M, I heard what lovely things you had said about me before I walked in"_

 _M smiled, "Well then I hope you heard enough to know what I want"_

 _James sighed, "Ah yes, my resignation. But I am here to tell you that I will not be resigning."_

 _M slammed his fist on the desk, "What the bloody hell James!"_

 _James looked down and sighed, "I know I was gone for quite a while…"_

" _What were you even doing James?!" M said with frustration in his eyes._

 _James looked up and placed a picture of Madeline Swann on M's desk, "I failed…she's dead now"_

 _M looked at the picture then at James, "I'm so sorry…what happened?"_

 _James looked out the window, "Madeline and I had finally settled down for the last 2 years. We were already engaged and soon to be married. But just a couple weeks before the wedding, I decided to leave to go buy her a present. I didn't know what I had done, for when I came back home I realized she was gone. I immediately when to go look for her, but when I did find her she wasn't alive. She was dead in her car, due to a terrible accident on the road. Apparently she was driving back home, and a drunk driver crashed into her car from the side. And in her hand she was holding a present for me...it was a watch"_

 _M looked at James wrist, which was adorned with a gold watch, "I am deeply sorry for your loss James, but it's also not your fault that she died"_

 _James pressed his hands against forehead, "I promised I would keep her safe...now she's dead. It is my fault, whether I like or not"_

 _M looked at James and tried to change the subject to what really mattered to him, "So why do you not want to resign James?"_

 _James looked M in the eye as he placed Madeline's picture back into his coat pocket, "I have a duty to fulfill and a price to pay. Surely that's not a problem"_

 _M gave James a stern look and sighed as he realized that he had no choice but to accept Bond's decision._

 _M then pointed at the door, "Get the bloody hell out of here Bond"_

 _James stood up and grinned, "I guess it's not a problem then"_

 _M stood up and opened the door for James, "See you at headquarters 007"_

" _Nice talking with you M" James said as M slammed the door behind him. James then proceeded to walk in a fancy hallway. Where Moneypenny popped up by his side to greet him._

" _I haven't seen you in quite a while Mr. Bond" she said with a grin on her face._

 _James nodded his head in agreement, "I haven't seen you in quite a while as well Ms. Moneypenny"_

" _How did it go with M?" Moneypenny questioned with a laugh to spare._

 _James chuckled, "Hm... Quite well. I got what I wanted after all"_

 _Moneypenny rolled her eyes, "You always do, don't you."_

 _The two kept on walking and eventually stopped at the car park._

" _I'll see you tomorrow Moneypenny" he said with a wink and walked to his car (an expensive old fashioned something)._

" _Bye James!" Moneypenny yelled as Bond drove off into the distance._

 _However, the one thing James didn't know was that even with his glorious return to the MI6, there was another agent that had earned the reputation that rivaled that of his own over the past 2 years. Agent 009 was now the top agent of MI6._

 **Hey fellow reader! I really hope you enjoyed that! I know that there some differences such as M, but I hope you don't mind. I was basing M, off of Ralph Fiennes but a much harsher version, but I was not basing M off of Judie Dench because her character (also called M) is deceased. I don't really know how reboots work, like if you are allowed to use old roles and replace them with new actors (which is basically what I did). So please don't hate. But of course there are some new characters as well I have included/made up. If you would like me to continue this story, please let me know by reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- Top Dog**_

 _James walked into to MI6 headquarters and was greeted by unhappy faces. It was quite disappointing, since James was used to being treated decently. But he was a tough man and he shrugged it off as he continued to sit down at a large oval table (where all the agents and staff of MI6 where instructed to be). Beside him, James met a familiar face, one that was actually happy to see him._

" _James! Your back!" Q said with joy._

 _James smiled, "How are you Q?"_

 _Q chuckled, "Me? It's all the same, but I need to know how you are! Where on earth have you been Mr. Bond?"_

 _James was about to answer Q question until someone interrupted him._

" _He was obviously taking a vacation Q" Moneypenny said sarcastically as she sat down next to James (on his right)._

 _James looked at Moneypenny and then at Q while grinning happily, "I missed you guys…"_

" _Aw, come on. We already knew that!" Moneypenny chuckled._

 _Q then brought the attention back to the old subject, "So where have you been for the past 2 years mate?"_

 _James let out a small sigh, in grieve of his lost love, and sadly replied, "I rather not talk about it here lad"_

 _Suddenly everyone's attention was brought to the front of the room, as M hit his fist on the table._

" _Quiet please!" M said as he sat down at one end of the table. The seat at the other end of the table was empty and was marked with a note which said, "009". James looked at the empty seat with confusion, "Where the hell is that bloody agent?" he thought._

 _M then proceeded to pull out a small circular device and placed it in the center of the table. Then the small circular device displayed a hologram of the current stock markets of international banks around the world._

 _M cleared his throat and spoke, "As you can see, the international banks of the world are slowly losing their currency. Now this may not seem as a big threat, but the MI6 has come to realize that this decrease is not an accident. With each passing second the banks of world are being drained of their money. The reason behind this is unknown as well as the people behind it. Which is why we need all of MI6 to work together to solve this."_

 _Q quietly whispered to James and Moneypenny as M carefully put the holographic device away, "Wow, this is serious"_

 _James stroked his chin, "And very suspicious…"_

 _Moneypenny touched James shoulder, "What about it?"_

" _In order for someone to pull of something like this they would need special access, and top authority…someone must be betraying the banks" James replied._

" _Enough chatter" M said and eyed James as he stood up, "I expect all of you to pick up your duties by tomorrow in working towards this mission. Also, an email has been sent regarding who you shall be working with, and other details. But now, you are all dismissed"._

 _Everyone nodded their heads respectfully and shuffled out of the room quickly. M then made his way back to his office desk and peacefully laid back and attended to his work while wearing his reading glasses. M sat in serenity for a couple minutes until suddenly a fist hit table and caught him by surprise._

" _M! How could you!" James screamed with frustration as he banged his fist on the table once again._

 _M frowned at James, "Your exhibiting unacceptable behavior 007! If you wish to speak to me, ask for permission and do it with manner!"_

 _Despite M's mini lecture, James continued on with his rage, "What's unacceptable is that I am not able to participate in the new mission! But everyone else does! Even you!"_

 _M stood up and whispered harshly in James's ear, "Unlike you, the rest of us have worked very hard to earn the roles we have today. Your role in this mission is to watch and observe how to achieve such success that you have failed to do so on many occasions. Your job is to watch how true teamwork is key, and how solo acts, equal risk and unnecessary sacrifice"_

 _James held his mouth in silence at the powerful strength of M's stinging words. And then whispered back into his ear with reason, "I have to at least do something…"_

 _M sat back down and sighed, "You are a stubborn lad James…"_

 _James grinned, "I know"_

" _If you truly want to participate, you have to be willing to accept a minor role" M said._

" _A minor role? Seriously?" James said with disbelief._

 _M looked him in the eye, "It's either that or no role at all"_

 _James sighed, "Fine…what is it I must do?"_

 _M smiled, "See to it that you assist Agent 009 on her mission"_

 _James raised an eyebrow curiously, "Her?"_

" _Her name is Elaine Keys, and she is a fantastic agent. Even better than you were" M said with admiration._

 _James rolled his eyes, "Stop bloody mocking me M"_

 _M chuckled, "You'll see for yourself then"_

" _So what exactly do you mean by assist? I thought you said I would have a minor role?" James questioned._

" _You must fulfill Agent 009's needs. Basically you shall be her assistant, do what she says and get what she wants. And maybe she might even let you help with combat, but I doubt she'll need you for that" M said._

 _James was awestruck, what had his career come to?! Once a valuable and loved agent, and now some kind of dog._

" _So you want me to be some kind of pet?" James said with distaste._

" _James you bloody idiot, I am doing you a favor. You will get to assist our top agent. And hopefully you can pick up a thing or two from her" M said as he got up and opened the door to his office, "Now get out"._

 _James walked towards the door and then stopped in realization. Agent 009 was not present in the recent meeting they had._

" _How I am supposed to assist Agent 009 if she is not here?" James said._

 _Before M could open his mouth, the sounds of heels in the hallway answered for him._

 _A lean, tall, bronze and beautiful woman made her way to James and M near the entrance of the door._

" _Sorry I was late M...my mission caused some delay. But I am glad you updated me on the news prior to my arrival" Elaine said with a smile and shook M's hand._

 _James couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous face. She had beautiful strong brows with an arch, luscious shiny black hair, beautiful brown skin, full lips, a lovely nose, almond brown eyes, and an arura of confidence._

" _I am just glad you're are here Ms. Keys" M replied._

 _Elaine turned to James, "Who is this?"_

 _James would normally be offended by this remark, but instead he felt flattered to being even noticed by this woman._

 _M chuckled, "He's Agent 007, and he shall assist your needs for your next mission"_

 _Elaine frowned, "What? M, I told you I don't need any help"_

 _M smiled, "Oh don't worry…he won't get in your way. He is simply there to get what you need, and to do as you please"_

 _James bowed down in front of her, "It would be my honor…Ms. Keys"_

 _Elaine looked at James with un-satisfaction, "Well…you won't have much to do" she then flipped her hair behind her and sighed, "I tend to assist myself most of the time"_

 _M put his hand on Elaine's shoulder and glanced at James, "Well you won't have to anymore"_

 _Elaine pulled a false smile, "Well it was nice talking to you both. I should get going and prepare for tomorrows duties" she then turned around and walked away._

 _James looked at M, "Wow, she's…so bloody f-"_

" _Flawless…isn't she?" M said with a smile._

" _Yeah…I was going to say that" James said murmured._

" _Anyway, it's time for you to leave my office as well Mr. Bond. And I expect for you to be by Ms. Keys side starting tomorrow, or I shall make you the official janitor" M said._

 _James smiled, "Oh don't you worry about me M, I'll fulfill my duties to the best of my ability. Not to mention, thank you for the kind remarks as well" he chuckled and exited the room while M closed the door behind him._

 _What James could not fully comprehend in that moment, was the fact that had not thought of Madeline once ever since he saw Elaine Keys. However, not could be said the same for Elaine, for the only thing on her mind was not a person, it was a watch._

 **What up fellow reader? I hoped you liked Chapter 2 of James Bond-Hourglass! If you did please make sure to review, favorite, or follow. And if you didn't, PM me, and we can talk about it. Also, thank you for those who reviewed on the first chapter, your support is truly valuable. Chapter 3 is still in the making, and I'll post is as soon as I can.**


End file.
